


Hospital Trips

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a The Big Bang Theory, Episode: s03e08 The Adhesive Duck Deficiency, F/M, Injured Emma Swan, Killian's worried, Six Weeks Before Episode: s04e12 Darkness on the Edge of Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Emma slips whilst in the shower calls Killian in a 'damsel in distress' moment, and she has to go to the hospital.





	Hospital Trips

Killian was sketching out the bay of Storybrooke when his telephone device started ringing, and with a smile on his face - he saw the face of Emma, Henry had taken a picture of his Swan one night at Granny's.

"Swan! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Killian said, bringing the phone to his ear, he felt like his face would split from the smile on his face.

"I need you to go find my dad, I slipped in the bath, I think I need to go to the hospital," Emma said into the phone, and that's when Killian heard the shower still running and the occasional slip of her foot against the tub.

Killian got up from the table/desk and started scrambling around for his jacket. "I. I'll be there as quickly as possible, love," Killian promises as he makes his way out of his room at Granny's and to quickly stop at the station to get David. 

* * *

Killian barged into the Sherriff station and saw David sat behind the deputy desk (on any given day, Killian would have laughed to himself that David is the deputy to his own daughter), but his worry for Emma short-circuited his brain.

"Emma called, she's slipped and we need to get her to the hospital," Killian says, rather quickly pulling David from his paperwork, and up to look at Killian.

David scooped up his car keys, the pair ran out of the door and made their way towards the loft. 

* * *

Killian and David arrived at the loft, they heard the running walker from the bathroom - and Killian made his way over. "Swan?" He called, and a shout back allowed him in.

He saw the woman he'd fallen rather hard and fast, laying in the bathtub, with a fluffy bath towel wrapped around her.

"Hey," she gave him a smile, and Killian offered his hand and hook - knowing she's got more of a chance of getting out of the tub with both of his arms rather than one.

"I think I've dislocated my shoulder," Emma said, Killian had taken one look at it - and knew that she had, he had seen many different dislocated bones during his time in the navy and his pirating days. 

* * *

Killian had helped Emma into a flowy blouse (that he'd swiped on the way out of his room, one that was from his forementioned pirating days) and something called 'yoga pants', that David handed to him, when Emma was propped up against him and was handed the pants.

Killian lifted Emma up off her feet and carried her out of the bathroom and down to the car with David trailing after him. 

* * *

David and Killian went up to the counter and got a form to fill out. "From what the nurse said, you'll be seen after Leroy who claims to be having a heart attack, but appears well enough to be playing Doodle Jump on his phone..." David tilts his head, thinking for a second and then shook it, looking back to the form.

"Describe illness or injury," Killian said, as David began filling out some of the information on the form - however, he didn't know the majority of Emma's life (there were still gaps in between stories).

"I dislocated my shoulder," Emma said, as Killian rested his arm around her, rubbing her side.

"And how did the accident occur?" David said after he finished writing down what he knew.

Emma looked over at her father. "You already know that," she says, tilting her head back and looking at the ceiling.

"Cause of accident: Slipped in the tub," David said, making Emma roll her eyes.

Killian noticed that David had missed out some of Emma's medical history. "Okay, medical history," Killian said, Emma chose not to say anything that her father didn't put down some of her medical history...

"Dia- Diabetes? What the bloody hell is that?!" Killian says, looking at the form that David held.

"It's to do with the insulin in your body, and no," Emma explains.

"Kidney disease?" Killian raised an eyebrow to look down at Emma.

"No," Emma said, and she knew that she would have to explain some of these to Killian later.

"Migraines?" Killian asked, having heard that weird before, he'd been around Emma when she'd had a migraine before (Milah had some with the sun shining on the ocean, bouncing back into her eyes).

"Getting one," Emma complained, resting her head on Killian's shoulder.

Killian's eyes widen when he saw the next question. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, looking down at Emma, he knows they've done... things... And she had promised that with 'modern medicine' that she wouldn't get pregnant (at some point, he hopes that she will have a child with him, he's holding out hope).

"No," Emma shut down quickly, rolling her eyes (maybe one day she would have a baby with Killian, but not right now).

David looked over at his daughter and looked at her face. "Are you sure? You look a bit puffy," David commented, remembering how Snow looked when she was pregnant with the woman who was sat in the chair next to the pirate with a dislocated shoulder.

Killian knew from the moment that what David had just said, he wouldn't be a man alive - and considering the withering glare that Emma gave her father, she really wasn't happy. "Change migraine to yes," she stated looking away from her father.

Killian knew that he was in trouble with what he was about to ask the woman he is seeing and is absolutely crazy about. "When was your last menstrual period?" He said, Emma's eyes widened and she silently gasped.

"Oh. Next question!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes, and looked away from her father.

"I'll put _'In __Progress'_," David said, making Emma fling her head to give him the look at him, and Killian brought his arm around Emma and calmed her down. "Okay, moving on to psychiatric disorders. List all major behavioural diagnosis, e.g. depression, anxiety, etc." David said, making Emma roll her eyes once again, and look at her father.

"Oh my God, what the hell does this have to do with my stupid shoulder?!" She exclaimed, resting her head on Killian's shoulder, as he gently massaged her shoulder.

"Episodes of sub-psychotic rage," David commented, making Emma sigh extremely heavily.

She looked at her father and then looked straight ahead. "Ass," she's 30-years-old, despite the fact that this is her father - she really didn't like people calling things out on her that wasn't true.

"Possible Tourette's," David wrote down. 

* * *

Dr Whale and simply took Emma's hand and popped her shoulder back into its socket - then bandaged it up and sent the three on their way.

The three arrived back in the loft, Henry got up from his place on the chair, ran over to his mother, being careful of her arm and hugged his birth mother.

"I'm ok, kid, Dr Whale just popped it back in, I'll be fine," Emma said, running her fingers through her son's hair - smiling as he looked up at her with a happy smile on his face.

"I'm happy you're ok, mom," Henry said into her other shoulder and she rocks him back and forth - as she pressed a kiss to his head.


End file.
